fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
FLW Wrestling: Statements and Beatings - BS 1
July 30, 2014: Inside the ring, Cassius Wayne and Bruce Bronze stand. Cassius, in a gray suit and blue tie, holds a microphone in his hands, while Bruce, in a muscle t-shirt and sweatpants, stands behind Cassius with his arms crossed over his chest and a straight face. Cassius Wayne) Gets ready to speak, but the fans start cheering for a few seconds. He waits for them to quiet down, then says, “Nice to know we get a reaction, but that’s not the reason we’re here.” He pauses and looks around at the crowd. Cassius Wayne) “Earlier tonight there was a number one contenders match where the winners face the Stars of FLW Wrestling,” he added, “but we were not included in this match.” The audience looks at Cassius Wayne, puzzled if he’s a heel or face. Cassius Wayne) “Your winners were Birds’ Eye View after they beat the Aggressors in this match,” he told the crowd saying, “A rubber match if I may add.” Bruce Bronze remains still, as the crowd’s confusion grows. Cassius Wayne) “But Bruce and I, we should have been in this match too. I get that Birds’ Eye View and the Aggressors each have more wins than us and the Hell Riders, but we were screwed out of our match. The same can be said about Birds’ Eye View’s semi-final match against FLW’s Cocky Stars,” he states before point to the titantron to his left, “And here’s a replay of how we were screwed.” The replay starts with the soon to be stars of FLW's Daaron distracting Jack Nane. Aaron stands on the apron with Bronze’s hands on his head before getting his arms through and poking Bruce Bronze’s eyes with his thumbs. The crowd boos as Bruce Bronze turns away. Icefern) “Thumbs to the eyes, Bronze has just been blinded. John Marks) “And Jack Nane didn’t see it!” Cassius Wayne) “I’ll admit that was brilliant, but they should have been disqualified.” The replay continues on with Aaron using the top rope to slingshot himself off the apron and going the top rope. He gets above Bruce Bronze’s head, grabbing his hair, somersaulting once, and drives Bronze’s face into the mat. Aaron lands on his back. Cassius Wayne) “Stunning maneuver.” The replay skips to when Aaron has Bruce Bronze in his guillotine choke. Bruce Bronze lays on the mat belly-first. Cassius) “Here I was knocked off the apron out of nowhere by Daaron, still exhausted and major pain from an earlier beating I took from Aaron, while Bruce collapsed onto the ground.” Jack Nane checks on Bruce, determining his was knocked out after raising his hand three times and watching it immediately fall to the mat. He signals for the bell to be rung. DING! DING! DING! C22) “And your winners by submission “The Star” Aaron Highlight and “The Show” Daaron!” Cassius Wayne) “As I was about to slide into the ring, the bell was rung and Aaron and Daaron were declared the winners,” he said as the video finished playing. He turns to Bruce, “you did a great job,” and turns around facing his original position. The crowd chants with cheers as he turned around. “I understand why we weren’t in the #1 contenders match, so here’s my idea...Daaron, you may not be backstage, but Aaron...WE CHALLENGE YOU, NOW GET YOUR OUT HERE!” he called out. Bruce and him both turn to the entrance ramp. All of the sudden, the crowd starts reacting with boos after fifteen seconds. Dos Luchadores enter the ring, Halo and Ebony. Bang! Bang! Steel chairs hit Cassius and Bruce’s backs from behind. Cassius gets onto his knees, while Bruce turns around at his attacker, Ebony. Bang! Halo smashes his chair over Cassius’ head; Cassius collapses onto the mat. Ebony backs up, but Bruce still grabs Ebony from right under his neck. Ebony drops his chair and places both his hands on Bruce’s arm. Bang! Halo hits Bruce’s back with his steel chair, but he doesn’t let go of Ebony. Another luchador, Killbane, climbs onto the top rope; Bruce doesn’t notice. Bang! Halo hits Bruce again to the same results. He swings the chair again, but stops before he hits. BANG! Another chair hits the top of Bruce’s head when Killbane jumps off the top rope with his steel chair, which causes Bruce to collapse onto one knee. BANG! BANG! BANG! Halo and Killbane continually swing their chairs onto Bruce. Bruce eventually collapses onto the mat, and Halo stops. However, Killbane swings his chair a few more times. Halo turns towards Cassius; Cassius is getting back up by using the ropes. He runs towards Cassius as he turns around and swings his chair. BANG! The chair hits Cassius’ head again before he collapses onto the mat. Halo drops his chair onto the mat and looks back at Ebony and Killbane. BANG! Killbane breaks his chair over Bruce’s back. He throws it away and they stare at each other; a statement was made. ''What do you think of FLW Wrestling: Statements and Beatings - BS 1? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - Just leaving a vote. '' ''Have any questions, comment below. If you don't have any questions, can you please answer at least one question below. '' Questions: #What do you think of Cassius Wayne #Would you say Aaron was robbed of his heel character? Category:FLW Wrestling Category:FLW Wrestling Bonus Segment Category:Cassius Wayne Category:Bruce Bronze Category:Icefern (FLW) Category:John Marks Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:"The Show" Daaron Category:Jack Nane Category:Halo Category:Killbane Category:Ebony Category:The Hell Riders Category:Story Week III